OPERATION: Dark Winter
OPERATION: Dark Winter was a large counter terrorist conducted in New York city between november 27 2615 and april 10 2616. It opposed the UNSC to the highly organized, equipped and trained organization called the New Colonial Alliance. The NCA is a organisation who sword to separe themselves from the UNSC. The New colonial Alliance regroup an organisation of several colonies within of the UEG. The operation followed a bio-terrorist attack on New York City during black friday. Preparing the attack From May to early November 2615 the NCA is clandestinely ferrying a large contingent of it army to New York city. Passing not only troops but equipments munitions and a prototype bioweapon. The bioweapons is a artificially designed from several disease including smallpox, flu, H1N1, and other. The poison was released on the federal reserv and contaminated every banknote produced for most of the years. Thos banknote were released on black Friday, few days before the attack. While without any effect on human health without a catalyzer, the poison would become active once exposed to it active element dispersed by the Rockefeller Center event. The UN Headquarter Diversion In parallele to the Rockefeller Center Event, the NCA want to lure the attention of the authorities to the UN Headquarter. While the real terrorist attack will occur at the Rockefeller center a bomb at the UN Headquarter will detonate at 21h00. Distracting the authorities from the rise of a flu outbreak. The attack will look like an accident has the UN Headquarter is feed in propane to heat the building and will look like a pipe explosion. Detonation will be detonated by an Embassy official from Mars witch was corrupted by the NCA. The Rockefeller Center Event The next Wednesday, on November 29, around 20h30, right before the lighting of the christmas tree, a pathogenous agent was released in the air around New York. The NCA waited until the tree was light to insure a maximum amount of victime and secondly because the bioweapon come active to exposure of Light-emitting diode. The main lighting source of the tree. Highly volatile and active without the need of an explosion the flu will infect the majority of Manathan population. The population would become sick after manipulating money igniting the second stage of the flu. This element would be the catalyst of the cataclysmic pandemic that would follow which will kill around 60% of the population of Manatthan (1,600,000 persons). It was later discovered that the patient 0 was one of the reporter of NBC News present at the event. The first death would occur about 4 days after this event. the desease On December 5th the number of admission in the hospitals all around manathan are are on the rise to about 45%. Majority of the case mention flu symptom but on a highter strengh. 1 week later emmergency situation is declared and the martial law is implemented. At the same time riots are on the rise and the NYPD is overhermed the dead are now numberibg around 250,000 persons, the sicks are 3,200,000. The next morning on december 13th Colonial Guard is sealing the city perimeter on the ground and the UNSC Air Force is sealing the city from the air. Quarantine New York is under quarantine with over 2 millions persons still stuck on the island. The UNSC Air Force have destroyed the bridge around the city. The 5th Air Cavalry Division is deployed via air insertion to secure the city at this time rioter, prisoneers from several prisons are on the wild and unknow to the UNSC a seizable force from the New Colonial Alliance are preparing to attack the unsc withing New York City. The secondary perimeter is dressed inside the city for the acting as a shelter for the sick. Central Park is now used as an common grave and from the 2 millions sick on the island 1,8 millions are dead leaving 200,000 civilians on the lawless Manathan island. NCA offensive On the morning of December 18th during a large blizzard the NCA wich have been hiding for several months in several stolen ship using cloakimg technology are now being deployed inside the secondary quarantine zone. By the next morning the NCA. Assaulted the main forward operation base at JFK international airport of the unsc. The Colonial Guard is catch out of guard and is easily driven back form manathan. On december 22th the 5th Air Cavalry Division is evacuated via air transport leaving equipment on the ground. Now equiped with NYPD equipment and Unsc military graded equipment. Manathan is now under control of the NCA and an around 200,000 criminals. The NCA are distributing medecine to the sick and are infoncing strick laws. Directive 70 is inforced the Strategic Homeland Department is mobilized SPARTAN corps is put in stand by, 105th Orbital Drop Shock Troopers division is inserted via space a UNSC Navy Battlegroup is deplyed around what is left of New York OPERATION BLACK WINTER is initiated. OPERATION: Dark Winter On the christmas eve, December 24th, SHD Group 2 is heliported via pelicans and UH Falcon. The First wave of special force operator is tasked in preparing the terrain for a large UNSC counter offensive force. containing 48,000 troops (2 marines division and an urban mechanized brigade). The second objective is to secure the secondary quarantine zone where, with the help of the rioters the NCA has set up a camps. At the same night the 105th Orbital Drop Shock Troopers division is inserted via space. At the same time, the east river power plant controlled by the NCA is stopped and New York lost is only usable power plant.On the morning of December 25th SHD Group 2 has established and secured a landing zone on the site of the Chelsea Piers Riverside Park already used in the beginning of the crisis as a mass grave yard. Area around Piers 63 is renamed camp hudson and is used to evacuate the remanning civilians and as a bridgehead to ferry troop, munition and mechanized equipment.It was later estimated that over 1,600,000 persons were killed in the last month. The rest, 440,000 of the 640,000 civilian were evacuated in the first week of december. The remanning 200,000 persons were evacuate from December 26th to January 4th 2616. Phase One Forward operation base SHD Group 2 is now moving on it second objective: setting up a Forward Operation Base within the city. With the help of the 105th Orbital Drop Shock Troopers division The SHD Group 2 is now progressing in the district of Chelsea and hope to establish a Forward Operation Base in the James Farley Post Office. After 3 long hours of street to street fighting the SHD Group 2 has now in sight the James Farley building. However, the building is guard by a group of Riker Island prisoners and the power is cut off. While the 105th ODST Division is tasked to secure every street from chelsea, Hudson yard and Garment District and their sewer as well as establish a network of safes houses for any remanning person in need estimated at around 40,000 person. The SHD is tasked to establish The Forward Operation Base. This objective will be accomplished at 5h00am December 28th. While the UNSC is now sending reinforcement by the Camp Hudson, It is however unaware that the NCA are now equipped with mechanized unit within the Quarantine zone. At this time each of the 6 companies will be tasked with a different objective company A will enter the Quarantine zone in fire team formation, companies D, E, F, and C are tasked to reckon the east side of the city estimated to be the most dangerous. Finally capany B will install checkpoint around the Quarantine zone for additional reinforcement. SPARTAN Objective: Lower Manathan The Financial district is the most important of the city and extrem caution most be take by the UNSC as so no mechanized are deployed around the area because of the sensitive buildings, servers, and financial area of the sector. Spartan company C of the 3rd battalion 5th regiment 5th division of SPARTAN is deployed in the area to ensure security of the sector. While it is see by the public as an misused of valuable of resource by the public to not deploy SPARTAN unit on the other are of the city Command estimate at the time that the SHD was better suited to reclaim the city upper area. A decision recalled after the disappearance of the SHD Group 2. Phase two the Quarantine Zone Numbering 12 checkpoints around the Quarantine Zone, the A Company is divided in 10 men formation around the Quarantine Zone. Infiltrating all area in hope to assault the NCA position from every angle. Unknowing that they are well of the UNSC plan unknowing that a sleeper agent as infiltrated the UNSC rank. From now the NCA are using the stolen mechanized equipment from the UNSC are assaulting the SHD position. Delivering heavy fire on SHD positions, for the next 3 days reinforcement is sent via checkpoint the remanning of SHD Group 2 is taken prisoner in the underground makeshift prison or promptly executed. SHD's second wave On the morning of january 4th decision is made to send a second wave of special force operator. Group 6 is mobilized and directly send via air insertion in the next hours directly on camp hudson. Composed of a batallion of 750 operator their main objective is to investigate the disaperance of the Group 2 and to secure what is left of New York city. Unknow to the UNSC High command the SHD Group 2 commanding officers were paid by the NCA to desert the UNSC and to join the NCA. In the morning of january 5th 2616 SHD Group 6 is briefed regarding the situation. Manathan is under terrorist control with little to no opposition. UNSC force on Manhattan are barricaded around James A Farley building maintaining a perimeter of several block. A Bridgehead have been created with a secured air space 5,500 troops formed several makeshift units are scattered around the island. Spartan have been evacuated the last night as they are not suitable for an infiltration mission. ODST unit are also being pulled out. Shelters regrouping 36,000 civilian are protected by a few hundreds troops. UNSC's Resistance The second wave is scattered around the Chelsea district. While missions handlers are garrisoned on the advanced command post. With the assistance of the NYPD and 9th Marines corps division are the last remaining UNSC troop of the city. 75% will be infiltrated amount civilian to patrol the street will the rest of them, about 25%, will be incorporated within the makeshift Marine/Police Officers JTF As for the rest of the force police wear the SWAT tactical uniform. The marines is used with the standard military attire. However, the Marines and police officer are wearing an green coat over their uniform to prevent any friendly fire. At least 1 SHD agent is incorporated in the fire team around the city. The force is now tasked with retaking the city in what going qualified in the bloodiest street to street fighting since the Human-Covenant War. Eliminating the treat Around March 15th progress are mades around the defensive perimeter of the city. While the UNSC are quickly getting supplie via air insertion the remanning insurgent are gradually running out of ammo forcing them to surrounding to the UNSC troop. progressing gradually the last pocket of resistance finally surrender on April 10th 2615 leading to the end of operation dark winter. Those fighting would be the last before the War for the Mantle of responsibility. trivia This fanon is heavily influenced by the division.